How to annoy the people of morganville
by Roxy Knight 13
Summary: Well here is something I just decided to do. This is a guied on how to annoy the people of morganville. I am planning on doing Shane, Claire, myrnin, Oliver, Amelie, michael, eve and more. Tell me who you want me to do xxx read and review xx
1. shane collins

So hey here is a thing i have decided to do xx

* * *

How to annoy the citizens if morganville

Shane

•Tell him Claire is having an affaire my myrnin.

•put some of Claire's underware in myrnins lab to make it look like they are having an affaire.

•lock him in the same room as Monica.

•switch his flamethrower for a water gun.

•put fake fangs in his mouth and tell him Amelie changed him in his sleep.

•buy him a big black dog.

•follow him around all day making dog jokes.

•swap his zombie games for hello kitty games.

•remove all his shoes and put a pair of high heels in there places.

•make him wear the high heels for a very long time.

•dye all of his white cloths pink.

•dye his hair blue.

•make him a t-shirt with "I love Oliver" on the back and front.

* * *

So yeah review and tell me what character I should do next


	2. claire danvers

**Okay I know two weeks is a long time but i'm sorry xxxx**

* * *

How to annoy the citizens of Morganville

Claire

1.)Send her bob as a birthday present

2.)Knock her out at Myrnin's lab and put blood around her neck to make it look like Myrnin has bite her again

3.)Swap her and eve's clothes

4.)Tell her that Shane wants to leave her for Monica

5.)Swap all her science books for vampire novels

6.)Tell her that Oliver wants to kill her and that she better watch what she drinks in common grounds

7.)Tell her that Miranda predicted her dying on her next birthday

8.)Flirt with Shane non-stop for two hours

9.)Move all her classes around so she is late or early for all of them

10.)Tell her that Amelie doesn't need her in Morganville any more and that she has to leave and Shane cant come with her

11.)Lock her in a room with Monica for a week

12.)Make her move out the glass house

13.)Make sure she cant see Shane for a very long time

* * *

**okay review please and tell me who you want next xxx**


	3. amelie

**so hey i had a few requests for amelie so her she is xxx**

* * *

How to annoy the citizens of Morganville

Amelie

Dye her hair black

Swap her white suites for black ones

Tell her that Sam is alive and bring in Michael with ginger hair

Tell her that Oliver doesn't really love her and that Naomi is controlling him again

Tell her that myrnin has used Claire's brain for his machine

Lock her in a room with Shane

Dilute all her blood with water and put her in a room with humans

Tell her that myrnin diluted her blood and laugh when she kills him

Keep dropping the name Sam into a conversation

Repaint her office peach

Bug her about hers and Oliver's sex life

* * *

**there you go so please tell me who you want me to do next and i will try and do them xxxx review xxx**


	4. Eve rosser

**So hey here is another chapter xxx**

**Review and tell me who you want me to do xxx**

* * *

How to annoy the citizens of morganville

Eve

*hide all her make up

*tell her that the only reason Oliver lets work at common grounds is because he is in love with her

*swap all her black clothes for pink ones

*swap her favourite leather jacket with studs for a fake leather jacket without studs

*hide all her silver stakes

*tell her that amelie turned Michael back to vampire

*tell her that Michael is leaving her for some girl he saw at one of his concerts

*put fake tan in her shower gel

*tell her that Amelie is revoking her and michael's marriage

*get rid of all the coffee in the house

*ban her from all the coffee shops in morganville

* * *

**So tell me who to do next xx**


	5. oliver

**so here is another chapter. i don't think it is the best i have done but okay xxx**

* * *

How to annoy the citizens of morganville

Oliver

*lock him in a room with Myrnin

*get rid of all his bad ass clothes so he has to walk around in his hippie clothes when doing vamp stuff

*follow him and amelie around taking pictures of them and posting them online

*tell everyone in common grounds that he is gay and is sleeping with pennywell

*get a child to turn up at his door at 6 am saying that they are lost so he will have to take them in, then call him a pedophile when he has to take the child to work with him (make sure everyone hears you call him pedophile)

*insist that the only reason that he wanted to change Michael was because he is in love with him

*redecorate common grounds all pink and girly then blame Myrnin

*tell him that amelie doesn't love him and is only with him because he has power

*tell him that Sam has come back from the dead (again) and that amelie is leaving him for Sam

*tell him that eve is quitting her job because she is in love with him and doesn't want to ruin his relationship with amelie

*tell him that he only reason Myrnin annoy's him is because he has feelings for him

* * *

**so there tell me who you want me to next xxx**


	6. myrnin

**so hey here is another chapter! if i am honest i think this is the best one i have done so far xxxx**

**so tell me who you want me to do xxx**

* * *

How to annoy the citizens of morganville

Myrnin

- destroy his vampire bunny slippers

- handcuff him to Oliver

- kill bob the spider

-l lock him in the same jail cell He was in before (feast of fools)

- cut off his blood supplies

- swap his and Oliver's clothes

- cut his hair when he is asleep

- ban him from driving

- ban him from coffee and doughnuts

- paint his lab black and tell him that Oliver did it

- ban him from seeing claire

- ignore him for the day

- tell him that all the vampires are dead and he has to make more vampires then tell amelie that Myrnin is biting humans so she will arrest him

- lock him in a room with Shane

- tie him to the bed naked with a note off Oliver saying it was the best night he has ever had

* * *

**so yeah there was another chapter xx**

**so tell me who you want me to do next xxxxxx **

**review xxxx**


	7. michael glass

**so hey here is another one xxx yay xx**

**so please tell me who you want me to do next xxx**

* * *

How to annoy the citizens of morganville

Michael

destroy his guitar

hide all of his sheets of music

stick all of his guitar picks to the table using superglue

shave his hair off

tell him that eve is leaving him for Oliver

tell cheesy vampire stories

tell really bad ghost jokes

play truth or dare and ask him if he ever watched eve or claire getting changed when he was a ghost

tell him that he may die because the cure was affecting his blood system

tell him to prevent dieing he must do what you tell him to do

tell him that amelie wants him to leave eve and get with her just because he looks like Sam

dye his hair ginger and see how many people believe he is Sam glass

* * *

**so yes there was another chapter xx**

**so again tell me who you want me to do xxxx**


End file.
